narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Narnia: The Exhibition
Narnia: The Exhibition is a real-life exhibition of props, costumes, and other items from the Disney/Walden film adaptations of the Chronicles of Narnia. The exhibit also features items belonging to C.S. Lewis. History The Narnia Exhibition debuted in Phoenix Arizona, and has made months-long stops at Philadephia (Pennsylvania), Houston, (Texas), Jacksonville (Florida), Hunstville (Alabama), and Buffalo (New York). All exhibits are slated to occur within the United States. Display Though the layout of the exhibition differs by location, each exhibit shows the same items, often in a similar order. The Lewis Room The exhibition begins with a room displaying many possessions of C.S. Lewis himself, including a large wardrobe fitting the description of the one in the books. There are multiple versions of the books on display, along with first editions of the Lord Of the Rings books. Film props from England, including the wireless and some of the wartime posters shown in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe film are displayed as well. ﻿ The Spare Oom Guests are next ushered into a room designed to be similar to the spare room shown in the film. Rain sounds are displayed and the guests listen to a voiceover by Douglas Gresham telling them about the series and the exhibit. At the end of the voiceover, doors designed to look like those of the wardrobe open and false snow falls as the guests go on. The Winter Section The first section is devoted to props and costume on the Hundred Year Winter. This section includes a life-size version of the Witch's sleigh, the play clothes of the four Pevensie Children, props from Mr. Tumnus' home, and a full-size version of the Witch's dress and accessories, including several crowns. The Return to Narnia The next section is a large display of the treasure room shown in the Prince Caspian film, including Susan's treasure chest and statue, and the school uniforms of all four children. The Telmarine Room The Telmarine Room focuses on the Telmarines and their culture. It includes the Coronation clothes of Lord Miraz and Lady Prunaprismia, a scale model of the Telmarine's castle, and clothing worn by Caspian and by Doctor Cornelius. The Creature Room This room shows many of the Narnian creatures. There is a maquette model of Reepicheep the mouse, an actual minotaur suit, an interactive version of Trufflehunter's cave, and a display dedicated to the dwarves showing props belonging to Trumpkin and Nikabrik. The Battle Room This section displays battle armour from the Prince Caspian film. The armour of the three eldest Pevensies, Caspian, Miraz, Sopespian, and a telmarine soldier are all shown, complemented by many detailed props. Lucy's red gown from the Prince Caspian film is also on display. The Coronation Hall After a short video about Narnia, visitors pass between four massive centaur figures to find Susan's throne and Caspian's coronation robes on display. The centerpeice of this section is the crowns of the Pevensies, backed by a rollling video of Aslan's resurection. The Exhibition completes with a large Narnia gift shop including t-shirts, books, Weta figures, and other trinkets. Site *Narnia the Exhibition official site Category:Exhibitions